In general, media content may include audible, visual, or a combination thereof. For example, audio media may be a recording such as a speech, song, sound effect, chime, alarm, or the like which may be presented in an audible manner. A visual media may be a photograph, page of text, block of text, single word, image, or other static or dynamic object that may be presented in a visual manner. The visual method for display may be a graphic user interface (GUI), or the like. A combination of audio/visual may include static or dynamic visual media that is in some way associated with audio media. One example of audio/visual media is a movie. Another example would be a slideshow with an associated text or audio recording.
Presently, the Internet is replete with web pages and other media content that may include audio, visual, and combinations thereof. For example, a web page may include a photo (visual media), a logo (visual media), a sound file (audio media), text (visual media), etc. Similarly, the web page may include a link to an audio file, such as an MP3 file, and/or a video file such as a photograph, slideshow, text document, and the like. Further, the web page link may include an audio-video file such as a movie file, etc.
In many cases, the media content will include some type of copyright protection. Basically, the copyright protection allows the owner of the copyrighted media content to control distribution of the media content and receive the proper copyright royalties for the use of the copyright protected media content. For example, if the media content is copyright protected, copyright royalties may be required by anyone copying, transmitting or subsequently downloading the protected media content. In another example, the media content may be copyright protected and the owner may not want another to download, copy or distribute the media content.